The Thief: Happily Ever After (Series Finale)
by Roaming Writer
Summary: The finale for my series, The Thief. Eugene loved Rapunzel, and she loved him. But now, after one year of separation, was she still the same? Was true love real? Were happy endings real?


**Hey guys! I've been brainstorming so hard on how to end my series, _The Thief._ And I have decided to make a separate story to officially end the series. PLEASE read the series first before getting involved in this story, to understand everything in here!**

 **Anyways, any story suggestions would be highly appreciated. And I cannot say how much I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please leave a review and favorite l!**

 **:D**

It was strange how much you remember about someone. Some memories were heartfelt and indescribable, the warm days walking around the local boardwalk or cold winters curled in a blanket when the landlord didn't turn on the heaters. Truth was, Rapunzel and Eugene had memories which he cherished. But no matter what, some memories will always haunt Eugene.

What scared him? If you'd ask the thief, he'd say nothing. But Eugene was scared of one thing. It wasn't being lonely, no, he had already experienced that his whole life. He was scared of being forgotten by the girl who he loved.

Now, things were different. Eugene couldn't put his finger on it, but there was this string of regrets between them. All of a sudden, in that diner, when he met her again, he felt free but confined as if he couldn't say anything. He wanted to tell her, 'Thank you for helping me to get on my feet. Thank you for teaching me there's more to life than being a thief' He wanted to tell her, 'I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you and I couldn't risk getting you involved in my crap.' But why couldn't Eugene muster up courage to say these?

Because it hurt him. It hurt her. It hurt them to dwell on the past, the sorrows and the pain that came with the memories seemed to burn a cavity in their minds.

But here she was, her hand clasped with his. The hands were cold, no longer the warm hands he had once known. Her hair was shorter, not long like he remembered. And she seemed more distant, as if she'd somehow mentally matured over a year. She looked as beautiful as she did before, but seemed to radiate a sorrowful aura as opposed to her previous gleeful nature.

The leaves began to fall, as the coolness of autumn began to hit them. But everything was quiet. She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. Yet their hands continued to hold tightly against each other as if it were instinct.

The two lovers walked along the sidewalk and they approached a park, both seemingly thinking about how they could start a conversation amidst the awkward atmosphere.

"This is nice," Eugene finally said, breaking the long silence.

Stupid stupid stupid! What was he thinking? He should've asked about her! Eugene chided himself for such a cliche choice of words.

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, but it wasn't HER smile. It was fake. Eugene knew Rapunzel had the sweetest smiles that wrapped his heart with warmth, but this smile didn't.

Eugene flashed back a smile, equally as awkward.

Eugene guided Rapunzel to a vacant park bench and they sat down next to each other, watching as the orange and yellow tree leaves littered the floor and horizon.

"Eugene?" The blonde said, her voice so quiet one could hardly hear it over the wind.

"Yes?"

"I—" she paused, her eyes tearing up. Rapunzel's eyes locked with mine, but they weren't the sharp green of her normal look. There was a cloudy film of tears that covered her retinas. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

Truth was, Rapunzel blamed herself for his departure. He never told her why he left. On that day, when the police came, they found no one. There was no trace of him. The only remnants of Eugene was in Rapunzel. The memories of him, the knowledge of his alter ego, were all within his (ex) lover.

The months of her year were filled with agony and emotional pain. At work she was quieter and less social. After all, the person she loved and nursed to health left without a warning or even an explanation. She blamed her hair. It was too unkempt, she said. So she cut it. She blamed her peculiar habits so she stopped painting for months outside of her job. She told herself that guys don't like 'weird' girls, so she stopped talking with Pascal. She blamed herself and changed her life as if it would bring him back.

"Sorry?" he asked, astonished that Rapunzel would dare shoulder the guilt for what he did. He stood up and walked a few feet in front of the bench. "Listen, I—"

"Sorry for the kiss back there in the diner. I know you didn't want me," she interrupted. "I know I'm just a weird antisocial girl who you met randomly," Rapunzel dipped her head down and stared at her feet, unable to look at those eyes she used to be comforted by. "I know I might not be as pretty as the girls a man like you have met," she said, fiddling with her hair, and turning her face slightly away from Eugene as if she wasn't pretty enough. "or rich enough for you—"

"NO!" Eugene blurted out, trying to derail her bizarre misconceptions.

"But—," she continued, standing up from her park bench. "I want you to know, that I—"

"I love you Rapunzel," Eugene finally said, stopping Rapunzel's rant mid-way.

"Eugene, what are you saying?" she asked, her innocence springing back to her.

"Rapunzel, I've been meaning to ask you."

Eugene bowed his head, and he took a knee, his eyes still fixated on Rapunzel. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring, with diamond in the middle. There was an engraving of a sun, perfect for his sunshine, his love. Ever since that night, Eugene had saved his money from his new job to buy a ring. He told himself that it would be a reminder of Rapunzel, so he carried it around with him everyday. And just in case, if he's see her again, he'd could show her how much he loved her.

For a moment, Rapunzel's tender lips were slightly agape as her eyes watered up and her lips began to quiver in shock. She was speechless.

"Rapunzel, on that night… I had to flee. I was wanted for theft. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I just thought," he paused, regaining his composure. "I just thought I'd hurt you less if you didn't know. I thought you'd be safer if you hadn't known. But it was one of the hardest decisions I had ever made in my life. And when you opened the door and saw me out the window, my heart practically broke into millions of pieces.

Rapunzel, from the day I first woke up in your bed, and you have showed me kindness and love that I had never felt before. You're beautiful, funny, and sensitive. You made me who I am. You made me Eugene Fitzherbert again. I had always loved you Rapunzel. I want to live my life with you Rapunzel, to spend more days together, no longer just dreaming about you." Eugene's eyes grew red and he felt his nose get runny. But he smiled as he asked the final question. "Will you marry me Rapunzel?"

"E-Eugene…" A smile Of pure joy spread across her face and she ran towards me, and I stood up, welcomed her, planting my lips on hers as we realized what this all meant. This was it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, as her head was buried deep in his arms.

Eugene's voice cracked as he felt his hot tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry"

"The only thing you should be sorry for is not asking me sooner."

As the lovers laughed and chuckled, Eugene realized something. Rapunzel's energy and character were back. She flowed with jovialness and for that moment, it seemed as though they were never separated.

For that moment, it was perfect. It was a happily ever after.


End file.
